suprises are good but some are bad!
by british bomb shell 21
Summary: basicly a lot of people do this it is gallagher going to blackthorne for a comp but this is differnent because there are so many questions like why does macey hate nick? why are dillon and grant so competitive? and when did cammies life turn into a boy drama with THREE guys after her heart plzz review and suggestions always helpfull and plzzz review seconf fan fic :
1. Chapter 1

_**HEY GUYS THIS IS MY NEW STORY EPPPPPP NOW I KNOW MY GRAMMAR IS REALLY BAD WHILE ENGLISH IS MY BEST SUBJECT I THINK MY GRAMMAR SERIOUSLY SUCKS ANY WAY IM WORKING ON IT NOW ON WITH THIS NEW STORY**_

"CAMERON ANN MORGAN GET YOU LAZY BUT OUT OF BED RIGHT NOW, BEFORE I TELL MACEY SHE CAN GIVE YOU A MAKE OVER"

That was all it took to get me out of bed because if you had known and are best friends with Bex Baxter for as long as you can remember you would know that she keeps all her threats and promises and plus Macey loves giving people make-overs especially to me.

I should probably tell you a little bit about myself, my name Is Cameron Ann Morgan but call me Cammie. I go to the Gallagher Academy for exceptional woman. Now I'm sure you know this is a school for spy's otherwise you wouldn't be reading this because you need at least a clearance level 6 and if you didn't know well expect some visits from guys in big black suits.

Anyway now you know me you should meet my roommates/best friends. My very loud best friend who just woke me up is Rebecca Baxter but call her Bex if you don't want to face the rage of her.

My second best friend is Elizabeth Sutton call her Liz for short. She is a big ball of southern sunshine and you probably will not meet a person sweeter than her.

My last best friend is Macey Mchenry yes THE Macey Mchenry the senator's daughter. Now she is nice but never say anything bad about her make-up or clothes

Anyway back to the present, after what Bex said I shot out of bed like a bullet and said "I'm up, I'm up"

"Good now Macey said to take a 4 minute and 30 second shower"

"Where's Macey" then we heard a scream

"MACEY" we ran the closet that the school made especially for her so she would stop whining about not having enough space and said "what's wrong"

"I thought I saw a stain on my new top" so, me, Liz and Bex just shook our heads and laughed.

Ounce we all got ready we all went downstairs for breakfast and like always just as we started eating the gossip queen aka Tina said

"So Cammie I heard in cov-ops that were going to have to save the white house from being bombed and then I hope we can save their maids from their tacky uniforms, do you know anything about it"

"No Tina I haven't heard anything and yes I am sure"

Finally Tina walked away but just as I was about to bite into my waffle AGAIN someone interrupted that person was my mom who is head-mistress here at Gallagher she said

"Ladies today some of you are going on a mission those people will be chosen from the junior cov-ops class please go pack all the belongings you cannot live without and pack for a year you will be gone for a while if you hear your name: Rebecca Baxter, Macey Mchenry, Tina Walters, Courtney blossom, Anna Fretternem, Cameron Morgan and Julie Willows".

Me, Bex and Macey popped up and ran for the doors. Nearly. We noticed little Liz sitting there sad and then I realized I didn't hear her name.

Then my said "Also one very dedicated person from the R and D track will be joining us because she has earned it that person is Elizabeth Sutton"

There is no way to contain my excitement now me and my three best friends on a mission for a YEAR

We literally ran like the wind to our rooms

Because we are so excited

We are not letting Macey pack our clothes

Now we love Macey but sometimes if you let her pack for you she might put something or a lot of things you don't like in there.

2 hours and 20 suitcases later…..

We were ready

Number of suitcases I have: 2

Numbers of suitcases Bex has: 2

Number of suitcases Liz has: 2

Number of suitcases Macey has: 15 plus one for weapons

Total= 22 SUITCASES

Conclusion: Macey has a lot of clothes and make up accessories also known as TORTURE PROJECTS

With a few seconds to spare we ran down to the grand hall

Mr Solomon just smirked and said "Macey do you think you packed enough because its looks like you packed very light".

We all went into the helicopter while someone tied the blindfolds on bus I felt sorry for the person who did Bex because they had to knock her out because she said she was not being blindfolded and it would mess up her hair sometimes she is so like Macey.

3 hours later …..

With one knocked out girl who is not Bex because trust me we know when Bex is asleep or knocked out because she snores VERY LOUDLY.

The knocked out girl was Tina because she kept about who knows what and Bex got really annoyed and punched her and because it was one of her famous Bex Baxter punches it knocked her out and yes she did all this while being blindfolded.

Mr Solomon didn't even say anything he just smirked and said "thank you Miss Baxter"

We finally arrived and Mr Solomon said "Ladies your mission today is to be your selves" "you mean be spies" "no Miss Walters I mean is the snotty and rich Gallagher girl's civilians think you are" and handed us an envelope

With that he pushed us out of the helicopter and into Washington D.C museum.

"Hey guys while we were on the helicopter I did some research "Liz said "I just read through the file and it says were going to be tailing Blackthorn boys there another super-secret spy school"

We all find our tails in the envelope:

_**Cammie Morgan:**_

_**Appearance: dirty blond hair with electric blue streak, blue eyes, freckles and slightly tanned skin **_

_**Cover name: Bella Nature **_

_**Likes: flirting, smoothies, her friends (Lilac Blue (Macey) Kim Newstered (Liz) Eleanor Masterson (Bex)**_

_**Dislikes: Fake people, coffee, and shopping and apple juice**_

_**Tailee: Zachary (Zach) Goode**_

_**Appearance: green eyes, smirk, brown hair**_

_**Likes: seeing girls, flirting with girls, being cocky, going to gym**_

_**Dislikes: not seeing girls, not flirting with girls, getting shown up detention **_

_**Bex Baxter:**_

_**Appearance: dark skinned, caramel eyes, black hair with a green streak**_

_**Cover name: Eleanor Masterson**_

_**Likes: working out, making Bella and Kim shop, beating up people who annoy her friends, hot chocolate, shopping and flirting**_

_**Dislikes: players, not getting to beat someone up, homework**_

_**Tailee: Grant Williams**_

_**Appearance: brown/blonde hair, blue eyes**_

_**Likes: flirting with girls, seeing girls, annoying Zach and sports**_

_**Dislikes: not seeing girls, not flirting with girls**_

_**Liz Sutton:**_

_**Cover name: Kim Newstered**_

_**Likes: hanging out with friends, computers, phone, school, extra credit and when friends stick up for her, flirting**_

_**Appearance: blonde hair with pink streak, blue eyes, tanned and freckles**_

_**Dislikes: bad grades, not knowing something, not being able to do something, being without friends and getting called names**_

_**Tailee: Jonas Anderson**_

_**Appearance: brown hair, black eyes, glasses (sometimes)**_

_**Likes: computer, school, friends, studying and his phone**_

_**Dislikes: when his friends fight, not being able to hack**_

_**Macey Mchenry: **_

_**Appearance: black hair, tanned, green/blue eyes and purple streak**_

_**Cover name: Lilac Blue**_

_**Likes: shopping, making Kim and Bella shop, helping her friends, helping her friends beat people up**_

_**Dislikes: rip- offs, cheap stuff, people dissing her and her friends**_

_**Tailee: Nick Cross**_

_**Appearance: black gelled hair, brown eyes **_

_**Likes: girl, annoying people hanging out with friends**_

_**Dislikes: homework, being rejected and detention**_

_**PS: All girls you are to act snobby**_

"HOLY FUDGE" Macey screamed

"What" I asked

"It's my friend Nick who laughed when I told him I was a spy"

"You told him"

"Yeah everyone gets to tell someone, like your mom, Liz's parent's Bex's aunt, well I told him and he laughed in my face and looked me in the eye and lied"

"I am so going to kill him"

All I can say is that if you are Nick Cross right now Watch out and beware!

OH and Blackthorn boys you better watch out because if you mess with one of us you mess with ALL OF US

BLACKTHORNE I THINK YOU HAVE MET YOUR MATCH

BUT SOME SUPRISES ARE GOOD BUT INCASE ITS BAD

GET READY!

_**HEY GUYS HOPE YOU ENJOYED ANYWAY REVIEW THEY RLLY MAKE MY DAY AND MAKE ME SMILE**_

_**ALSO GIVE ME IDEAS**_

_**NOW FOR THE DISCLAIMER:**_

_**BEX: NOW LIZZIE WE CAN DO THIS THE EASY WAY OR THE HARD WA, JUST ADMIT IT AND YOU CAN HAVE A COOKIE**_

_**ME:NOO!**_

_**BEX: FINE IF YOU DON'T YOU DON'T GET A COOKIE AND I WILL STEAL YOUR GALLAGHER GIRLS SERIES**_

_**ME: NOOOO! ANYTHING BUT THE BOOKS AND THE COOKIE!**_

_**SIGHS FINE I DO NOT OWN THE GALLAGHER GIRL SERIES OR ALLY CARTERS MIND "CRYS"**_

_**BEX: it's OK DON'T CRY ILL GIVE YOU TWO COOKIES**_

_**ME: OK NOW WHERE ARE MY COOKIES "SMILES HAPPILY AND EATS COOKIES"**_

_**BEX: WOW SHES SO HAPPY I SHOULD GIVE HER COOKIES MORE RIGHT GRANT"**_

_**GRANT: "LOOKS UP FROM COOKIE JAR" WAHH **_

_**BEX: GIGGLES**_

_**ANYWAY PEACE OUT !**_


	2. CHAPTER 2: THE MALL

CHAPTER 2

Zach's pov:

Hi my name is Zach Goode and it kind of fits because I am so Goode at everything

I go to school at the Blackthorn academy for boys and since you are reading this you will know this is a school for spies. SHHHH IT'S A SECRET

Present:

What is wrong with Nick we are playing basketball and he is totally out of it

"Ok Nick out with it" I said

"It's Macey she told me she was a spy and I laughed in her face"

"YOU IDIOUT"

"I KNOW"

"Nick she can hack into files if she's a spy"

"But I'm sure her school is not a spy school"

"What's it called?"

"Gallagher Academy"

"We will check it out later then"

The not so genius person over there is one of my best friends his name is Nick. Nick Cross. He is supposed to be a genius to get into this school but when a girl tells him her darkest secret and he knows it's true he just laughs right in her face. Great guy huh

My next best friend is the super computer/person is Jonas Anderson

He is the nerdy but sweet type and his lifelong dream is to meet the person who created skin-a-gel it basically heals all your wounds if you rub it on in an hour instead of months.

My third and final best friend is Grant Newman he is an exercise and food machine no matter how much food he eats he never gains any and then goes and works out.

Anyway we were all on our way to cov-ops, except for Jonas because he is on the research and development course

I got a feeling in my stomach like something big was going to happen and as if Grant could read my mind he said" do you feel like something big is going to happen"

"Yeah I do" I said when we sat down and Mr Sparky who we call sparkly sparky.

"Ok class put these blindfolds on boys were going on a mission YES

Cammie's pov:

Those Blackthorn boys won't know what hit them for two reasons

Were so going to mess with them

We found out with Liz's hacking were staying there for the rest of the year

Anyway we got the mall where we would be tailing the boys and right on time they show up

So we all got up on stage in the mall and said "HI! I'm Bella this song is for all the cuties out there especially you guys in the back" and then giggled

**BOLD AND ITALIC MEANS CAMMIE**

**BOLD MEANS BEX **

**UNDERLINED MEANS LIZ**

**NORMAL AND UNDERLINED MEANS MACEY**

**EVERYONE MEANS NORMAL**

_**I threw a wish in the well,**_

_**Don't ask me, I'll never tell**_

_**I looked to you as it fell,**_

_**And now you're in my way**_

****_**I'd trade my soul for a wish,**_

_**Pennies and dimes for a kiss**_

_**I wasn't looking for this,**_

_**But now you're in my**__** way**_**  
**

_**Your stare was holdin',**_

_**Ripped jeans, skin was showin'**_

_**Hot night, wind was blowin'**_

_**Where you think you're going, baby?**_

****_Hey, I just met you,_

_And this is crazy,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

****_It's hard to look right,_

At you baby,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe?

**Hey, I just met you,**

**And this is crazy,**

**But here's my number,**

_**So call me, maybe?**_

****_And all the other boys,_

_Try to chase me,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

****_You took your time with the call,_

_I took no time with the fall_

_You gave me nothing at all,_

_But still, you're in my way_

****_I beg, and borrow and steal_

_Have foresight and it's real_

_I didn't know I would feel it,_

But it's in my way

****Your stare was holdin',

Ripped jeans, skin was showin'

Hot night, wind was blowin'

Where you think you're going, baby?

Hey, I just met you,

And this is crazy,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe?

It's hard to look right,

At you baby,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe?

Hey, I just met you,

And this is crazy,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe?

And all the other boys,

Try to chase me,

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

_Before you came into my life_

_I missed you so bad_

I missed you so bad

I missed you so, so bad

Before you came into my life

I missed you so bad

And you should know that

I missed you so, so bad

It's hard to look right,

At you baby,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe?

Hey, I just met you,

And this is crazy,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe?

And all the other boys,

Try to chase me,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe?

Before you came into my life

I missed you so bad

I missed you so bad I

Missed you so, so bad

_Before you came into my life_

_I missed you so bad _

_And you should know that_

_So call me, maybe?_

_Once the song was over we walked sassily over to the boys and acted all flirty_

_"So we will see you guys later"_

_"Yeah later"_

_"Ok so what you guys got?"_

_"There meeting at the west side of the parking in 5 minutes"_

_"Then let's go"_

_When we got there we hid behind some cars and heard Zach saying to Mr. Solomon "but we got here without a tail"_

_That's when we stepped out_

_"Did you "_

_And to say he looked like a bunny in headlights would be an understatement_

_We walked back to the stage and I said "HI! It's me again my friend MACEY would like to sing a song for Nick over there" and when I pointed to him they put a spotlight on him_

_**You know fairytales don't come true**_

_**Not when it comes to you **_

_**Open up for the first time**_

_**And you can bet that it's the last time**_

_**And I'm cool with laying low **_

_**It's Saturday night and I'm staying home**_

_****__**I'm feeling good for the first time**_

_**It's been a while since the last time**_

_**I'll wave goodbye when you say hello**_

_**Whoa-Oh**_

_****__**I'm sick of the sleepless, never ending nights**_

_**I just don't care who was wrong or right**_

_**I'm sick of the rumors and the alibis**_

_**You tear me up; I'll cut you down to size**_

_****__**I'm s-s-s-s-so sick of you, so sick of you**_

_**Sick of all of your little lies**_

_**I'm s-s-s-s-so sick of you, so sick of you**_

_**Sick of all the girls by your side**_

_**What you don't know,**_

_**Is how great it feels? **_

_**To let you go**_

_****__**I quit your game,**_

_**It's so see through**_

_**You know I'm way too good for you**_

_**Moving on to the next time**_

_**Drop the baggage and I'll be fine**_

_**When it's time to reminisce,**_

_**Your goanna realize you miss this**_

_****__**You're on my mind for the last time**_

_**And at the most you were a past time**_

_**I'll wave goodbye when you say hello**_

_****__**I'm sick of the sleepless, never ending nights **_

_**I just don't care who was wrong or right **_

_**I'm sick of the rumors and the alibis **_

_**You tear me up; I'll cut you down to size**_

_****__**I'm s-s-s-s-so sick of you, so sick of you**_

_**Sick of all of your little lies**_

_**I'm s-s-s-s-so sick of you, so sick of you**_

_**Sick of feeling right by your side **_

_**What you don't know, **_

_**Is how great it feels, to let you go?**_

_****__**I'm happy you're alone **_

_**Take down all your pictures and I'll throw,**_

_**Those memories out the door,**_

_**I'm Sick of you, so sick of you, **_

_**Sick of all of your little lies**_

_****__**I'm sick of the sleepless, never ending nights **_

_**I just don't care who was wrong or right**_

_**I'm sick of the rumors and the alibis**_

_**You tear me up; I'll cut you down to size**_

_****__**S-s-s-s-so sick of you, so sick of you, **_

_**Sick of all of your little lies**_

_**S-s-s-so sick of you, so sick of you**_

_**So I'm getting on with my life**_

_****__**S-s-s-s-so sick of you, so sick of you, **_

_**So sick of you Whoa-oh **_

_****__**What you don't know, **_

_**Is how great it feels to let you go?**_

"_**And we have one last song to say bye with "**_

_****_  
**Hurry up and wait so close but so far away**

**Everything that you've always dreamed of**

**Close enough for you to taste but you just can't touch****  
**

**You want to show the world but no one knows your name yet**

**Wonder when and where and how you're going to make it**

**You know you can if you get the chance **

**In your face and the door keeps slamming**

**Now you're feeling more and more frustrated**

**And you're getting all kind of impatient,**

**Waiting we live and we learn to take**

******One step at a time there's no need to rush**

**It's like learning to fly or falling in love**

**It's going to happen and it's supposed to happen**

**That we find the reasons why, one step at a time**

******You believe and you doubt**

**You're confused and got it all figured out**

**Everything that you always wished for**

**Could be yours, should be yours, would be yours if they only knew**

******You want to show the world but no one knows your name yet**

**Wonder when and where and how you're going to make it**

**You know you can if you get the chance**

**In your face and the door keeps slamming**

******Now you're feeling more and more frustrated**

**And you're getting all kind of impatient,**

**Waiting we live and we learn to take**

******One step at a time there's no need to rush**

**It's like learning to fly or falling in love**

**It's going to happen and it's supposed to happen**

**That we find the reasons why, one step at a time**

******When you can't wait any longer**

**But there's no end in sight**

**It's the faith that makes you stronger**

**The only way we get there is one step at a time**

******Take one step at a time there's no need to rush**

**It's like learning to fly or falling in love**

**It's going to happen and it's supposed to happen**

**That we find the reasons why, one step at a time**

******One step at a time there's no need to rush**

**It's like learning to fly or falling in love**

**It's going to happen and it's supposed to happen**

**That we find the reasons why, one step at a time**

We walk off the stage shooting one final glare at nick and say "Seya later Blackthorn Boys" then giggled and winked at Mr. Solomon who was standing there with his mouth wide open so as an extra I said "sir you better close your mouth, you don't want to catch flies"

Then we ran as fast as we could but while we were running Bex said

"Hey two of the Boys looked like Josh and Dillon, you don't think...

"Don't even finish that sentence Bex, but I hope for Dillon's sake it isn't him.

_**Thanks for reviews guys they really warm your harm**_

_**Now question time**_

_**Queue dramatic music and lights**_

_**Who do you think Dillon is related to and if you know what relationship? If you guess 1 or 2 or both in this question you get recommended and get the next chapter dedicated to you! **_

_**GOOD LUCK AND PEACE OUT LIZZIEXXXXXX **_


	3. CHAPTER 3!

**Hey guys I absolutely love writing this story but so I can focus on one story at a time I am putting revenge and pranks on hold till summer holidays are over but then I will pick it back up k **

**Anyway thx for guessing **

**The right person who guessed who Dillon is related to is**

**PRINCESS MOI**

**Dillon is Grants step brother oh and check out her story's and now let's get on with the chapter**

**P.S: IT'S MY BDAY ON THE 21****ST**** OF AUGUST SO COUD YOU PLEASE GIVE ME LOADS OF REVIEWS FOR IT WOULD BE THE BEST PRESENT EVER!**

**P.S.S: IM GOING ON HOLIDAY TO CALIFORNIA FOR 2 WEEKS FOR MY B DAY SO I PROB WONT UPDATE MUCH BUT I HAVE TO GO FOR A 10 HOUR FLIGHT TO CALIFORNIA THERE AND ANOTHER ONE BACK AND A 2 HOUR ONE TO THE AIRPORT SO I CAN TYPE ON THE PLANE AND USE THE HOTELS WIFI SO THAT K ANWAY ENJOY THE CHAPTER LOVE YA GUYS**

Nicks pov:

"She's really angry at me isn't she?"

"Well duh" Zach said

"Wait" Jonas said" what did they mean seya

Later Blackthorn boys"

"Jonas what are you saying" Grant asked while stuffed his face with pizza"

"Well one thing is you're going to get fat if you keep eating so much pizza and secondly they know something we don't which is very bad"

"We know" me and Zach said but Grant said

"I will not get fat, I work out like every-day and I got to look good for the ladies"

"When will you be seeing ladies" Zach said

"According to the Gallagher girls soon" he said

"Do you think Macey will forgive me" I said

"I don't know she did sing a song about how much you had hurt her" Zach said

"UGH!"

I can't believe I hurt her so much,

I'm such an idiot

Wait I know how to make it up to her! She is going to love it!

Grants pov:

I feel so sorry for Nick, but I remember every detail about my dream girl, but sadly I didn't even get her name, but on the bright side it probably would have been fake.

I was busy thinking about mystery girl when my annoying step-brother DILLON and his friend came barging in and said

"So Grant those girls that were tailing us …

We know them, Zach's girl is Cammie, who actually dated my man Josh when he was a civilian in secret, your girl is Rebecca but will snap your bones if you call that so call her Bex, Jonas's girl is Liz, she is the brains of the team and we all know about Macey"

I was about to say something but Zach shouts out "She dated him"

"Zach not the point, Gallagher is going to do something, something big and we need to be ready for whatever they throw at us" Jonas said

Cammie's pov: "Macey that was brilliant, did you see his face "Bex said while laughing

"Did you see Mr Solomon's face do you think he knows, we know were going to Blackthorn"

"On my calculations there's a fifty per cent chance he knows"

"So Mace, how do you plan on talking to nick"

"Oh you'll see" she said with a mischievous glint in her eye

Right then Mr Solomon walks in with a dazed look on his face, but he quickly hides it

"Girls for those of you who don't know were going to Blackthorn"

Every girl just said "K"

"What do you mean k?"

Me. Macey, Bex and Liz just said "were spies duh!"

And all the other girls just said "well you told us to pack for a year and we just tailed them, it wasn't that hard to figure out"

"Oh yeah well were landing and this is how were going to make our entrance…

_**p.s.s.s: sorry this is so short I'm packing at the minute trying to get everything done last minute and enjoying summer holidays with my bff and guess what we just went indoor skydiving for my party**_

_**SOOOO PLEASE REVIEW FOR MY PREZZIE (POUTY FACE)**_

_**AND PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THE CHAPTER AND WHAT I SHOULD DO NEXT**_

_**PEACE OUT GUYS LOVE YA**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	4. sneackpeack

Chapter 4

Zach's pov: She dated him wow, but that doesn't mean anything, because i like her and i think she likes me, but jimmy or whatever is not going to get in the way

At breakfast...

" Grant I'm serious you are so gonna get big if you keep eating pizza"

"am not"

"am"

"you've got a crush on CAMMIE"

"THE GIRLS ARE COMING

"WHAT"

sorry guys i just got back from holiday and had t get this out because you deserve it so this is just a sneak peak sorry once again and plus I've got a report and two tests so sorry ill try and update when i can

hope you done hate me and please if you have any ideas tell me

peace out lizzie!xxxx

o and follow me on twitter britishgirl 1 ask me question givve me ideas do whatever any seya there


	5. Chapter 4 part 2

Hey guys I'm back so once again follow me on twitter and on with the story

_Macey _Cammie

I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us,  
how we met  
and the sparks flew instantly  
and people would say they're the lucky ones

_I used to know my place was a spot next to you,  
now I'm searching the room for an empty seat  
Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on_

Oh, a simple complication,  
Miscommunications lead to fallout,  
so many things that I wish you knew  
So many walls up that I can't break through

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room  
And we're not speaking  
And I'm dying' to know  
Is it killing you  
Like it's killing me?  
Yeah  
I don't know what to say since a twist of fate, when it all broke down  
and the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now_

_Next chapter_

How'd we end up this way?  
See me nervously pulling at my clothes and trying to look busy  
And you're doing your best to avoid me  
I'm starting to think one day I'll tell the story of us  
Of how I was losing my mind when I saw you here  
But you held your pride like you should have held me,  
Oh I'm scared to see the ending why are we pretending this is nothing  
I'd tell you I miss you but I don't know how  
I've never heard silence quite this loud

_This is looking like a contest  
of who can act like they care less_

The battle's in your hands now  
But I would lay my armour down  
If you say you'd rather love than fight_  
but I liked it better when you were on my side_

_So many things that you wish I knew  
But the story of us might be ending soon_ Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room  
And we're not speaking  
And I'm dying to know  
Is it killing you  
Like it's killing me?  
Yeah  
And I don't know what to say since a twist of fate, when it all broke down  
And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now  
Now, Now, Now

_And we're not speaking,  
and I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me?  
Yeah  
and I don't know what to say since a twist of fate, cause we're going down.  
And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now  
The End_

The boy's reactions were so funny they looked like open mouthed fishes but before we got off stage we said "boys you might want to close your mouths and JOSH AND DILON YOU ARE SO DEAD"

Then we walked off stage with a satisfied smirk on our faces.

Zach's pov:

WOW

These girls look like they mean business, I wonder what Jimmy or whatever did to them (**by the way in this story Zach calls Josh Jimmy).**

They walked down with a satisfied smirk on their faces and luckily sat down next to us.

There was one more announcement the girls had to get guides with that I perked up the list was

Liz-Jonas

Nick-Macey

Bex-Grant

Zach-Cammie

Blah blah;

WAIT ME AND CAMMIE EPIC!

Woo

**HEY GUYS I AM LITERALLY OBBESED WITH ONE DIRECTION AND TAYLOR SWIFT MESSAGE ME IF U R TO ON TWIITER ANF FAN FIC AND I HOPE THIS MAKES UP FOR BEING MIA FOR A WHILE LOVE YA**

**PEACE OUT LIZZIE**

**P.S PLEASE REVIEW WITH A SPRINKLE ON TOP**


	6. Nicky-Poo's

**Hey guys sorry for being MIA again but I'm back now after all my tests which I am happy to say I passed anyway I'm on half term r u guys if so what u guys up to. P.s Taylor swift's new album RED just came out and it is epic and yesterday I got her new perfume and I can't get enough of it! Anyway time for the disclaimer please welcome Mr Nicholas**

**Nick: you know I hate my full name**

**Me: that's exactly why I say it**

**Nick: if you say it again I will steal your signed Taylor swift album and your new comfy pillow**

**Me: NOOOO **

**Nick: ok here's a cookie don't be sad Oh anyway Lizzie doesn't own any of the characters except her own and does not own the book series even though she wants to she only owns the plot. Please enjoy while I cheer Lizzie up please review for her and u might get a virtual cookie **

**Mackey's pov:**

Of course Nick would be my guide. Oh how life is so cruel… ok I know I'm being a bit over dramatic but he really hurt me.

Anyway at the minute were walking to our rooms which luckily are the same ones because we get to share.

Cammie's pov: We were walking to our rooms and were talking quietly amongst ourselves when Zach asked me how's Blackthorn I was going to answer but then I saw the weirdest thing ever.

Maceys pov:

"What Nick"

"I have something for you"

I looked at him and he gave me a box, I opened it and it had the locket I wanted "oh my god Nick this is is… I can't even put it into too words, thank you" "Look on the back"

It said _Dear Macey I am truly sorry for what I have done to you I hope you will forgive me but please believe me I was getting ready to tell you something with that, and that something is ….. I love you_

_From Nick_

When I looked up Nick was giving me a sheepish smile and was about to walk away when I pulled him down and kissed him and when I pulled back I said "just in case you didn't get the message I love you to"

Let's just say he was like a little kid in a candy shop when he picked me up and spun me around and that's when Cammie turned around

I am so going to be interrogated when we get in our rooms

How lovely

Cammie's pov:

"So Macey you and Nick look pretty cosy "I commented "yep" she answered then said goodbye to Nick before we went into a room.

I was about to ask her what happened when I saw the room it was magnificent.

It was a light turquoise embodied with greens and pinks, with 4 Queen Beds and a massive on-suite and just so Macey wouldn't throw a hissy fit they got a huge walk in closet.

"This is amazing"

"Darn right"

"Now"

"Spill"

"You know it's really creepy how you guys do that"

"We know" me Liz and Bex said

She then proceeded to tell us all about her and Nick…

**Ok guys I am once again really sorry but once this week is over I will be the best updater like EVER probably 1-2 a week over Christmas but please don't blame me blame British schools that insist on giving you four weeks of tests and projects right before Christmas oh and because Nicholas cheered me up I am letting him say bye to you all**

**Nick: You call me Nicholas one more time and I will take your stuff**

**Me: Well I'll take your picture of Macey and your hair gel**

**Both: holds up each other's stuff**

**Please if care about pillows or are in the pillow or Taylor swift society REVIEW and Nicky-poo's will give me my stuff back and guess I will give him his picture of Macey and his Hair gel just for all you Nick lovers so PLEASE REVIEW (PUPPY DOG EYES) and I'll put loads of Macey and Nick moments in and secrets will be revealed (mysterious laugh) HAHAHA**

**Any way peace out**

**Lizziexxxxxx**


End file.
